This disclosure relates to an apparatus that is used to mount an electronics enclosure to a separate structure.
Electronics enclosures, such as audio or video network interface devices, are sometimes permanently mounted to an underside surface such as the underside of a conference room table. Installers typically need to crawl under the table and screw the device to the underside of the table. The installer must also connect to the interface device wires from devices such as microphones on top of the table, and devices and connection points under the table. These tasks are awkward and difficult and time consuming to accomplish. Also, the installer can damage the table during installation. If the device later needs to be removed or replaced, the same issues exist.